


Crush

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [60]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Steve is Awkward, Tumblr Prompt, billy is awkward, but they get their shit together, the boys being bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: tumblr prompt: awkward teenage crush kiss





	Crush

Billy was grumpy and it was all Steve Harrington’s fault. _Everything_ was Harrington’s fault. With his stupid floppy hair and his big brown Bambi eyes. And his jean. Those fucking jeans. They hugged his ass just right and they were tight enough that Billy could see the actual outline of his dick. It was obscene. He should be arrested for public indecency. 

“Hargrove?”

Billy jumped at his name, and looked up from his book to see Harrington looking at him curiously. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I asked if you wanted something to drink,” Steve said slowly. 

Right. They were at Steve’s place, working on this stupid partner project. Billy had been so lost in thought, he forgot exactly whose kitchen table he was currently sitting at. He cursed every god he could think of that their last names were next to each other alphabetically. It wasn’t the first time they’d been paired for a project and it was always awkward as hell. The two of them would sit at Steve’s table and silently work on their own part of the project until they had to compare notes, which was done quickly and with zero small talk in between. Then Billy would take Harrington’s papers and put them with his own cause he didn’t trust the other boy not to forget to bring them to school, and head back out without so much as a goodbye. 

But this was new. Harrington never asked him if he wanted anything to drink. 

“Sure,” Billy grunted. 

Steve nodded, opening the fridge. 

“Coke okay?” he asked. 

Billy nodded and held out his hand. He ignored the shiver that went through him with Steve’s fingers brushed against his as he handed him the can. 

“Why do you hate me?” Steve blurted suddenly. 

Billy stared at him with wide eyes because what the fuck? If asking Billy if he wanted a drink was new territory then asking a personal question was like a whole new universe. One where Steve apparently blushed and shook his head and shied away from Billy when the other boy got to his feet. 

“Sorry. I don’t know why I asked you that,” Steve said, shrinking back against the fridge when Billy moved into his space. 

Billy swallowed hard. It would be so easy to tell Steve to fuck off. To tell him he hated him because he was a preppy little rich boy who had everything handed to him. But he was standing close enough to Steve that he could feel the warmth of the other boy’s skin. How could he tell a boy who was so warm and beautiful and _alive_ that he hated him?

“I don’t hate you,” Billy said. The words came out a little jumbled in his haste to get them out, but it didn’t matter. Steve’s eyes slowly met his, confused, but also…hopeful. 

“Then why–

Billy leaned in and kissed Steve clumsily on the cheek, pulling away after only a second and blushing like mad. Steve was staring at him, mouth agape, and Billy started to move away because he’d clearly lost his sanity for a moment there and now things were gonna be weird and that was probably the worst most awkward cheek kiss in the history of cheek kisses and–

Steve slipped a hand around the back of Billy’s neck, fingers curling in the finer hair at the nape of his neck as he dragged Billy in to slot their mouths together again. Billy couldn’t help the whine the slipped out as he pressed in closer, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed Steve more earnestly, his fingers hooked into the belt loops of Steve’s stupid tight jeans. 

Steve pulled away, a soft smile on his face. 

“You got a crush on me, Hargrove?” he asked. 

Billy rolled his eyes and tucked his face into Steve’s neck to hide his blush. 

“Shut up.”


End file.
